Challenge Book
by Gamerteen13
Summary: This is a bundle of my plot bunnies, reformatted into challenges.  Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

Hello folks!

Gamerteen13 here!

You may recognize my writing from such stories as Naruto Code or Guardian Angel.

Heck, that's probably how you found this.

Or your username is Culaio or lamant and you got the Author Alert thing.

Anyway, whenever my brain hit's the Lego brand Writers Block, it comes up with other plots for me to play around with while the Writers Block deconstructs.

Expect many Naruto plots.

Beforehand the story segment starts, I'll give you information like this:Base(What it's based off of): _

Secondary(Optional, only if Crossover): _

Genre: _

Summary: _

Requirements: _

Recommendations(Stuff I would do, but isn't necessary.): _

Followed by an example piece, of what I was thinking at the time.

Anyway, I've done the Introduction, let's get cracking!


	2. Challenge 1: Lychnus

Title: Lychnus(Light)

Base: Harry Potter

Genre: Self Insert

Summary: One day, through some style of circumstances, you get sucked into the Harry Potter universe, even weirder? You are a anti-vampire(You are immune to the sun's rays, and give blood, as opposed to taking it, still like Blood Pops though.).

Requirements: Anti-vampirism(see above)

Must deal with getting glared at by the wizards when/if your secret gets blown.

Recommendations:Technomancy(Read below for application of the Transformation Spell).

* * *

><p>"Why should I trust you? You're a filthy blood-sucking VAMPIRE!" Ron yelled, causing him to get glares from Harry and Hermione, I scowled, and took a cue from Lavos, and teleported the people in the room into an area suitable for battle.<p>

Harry and Hermione were standing on the sides of the pitch, while Ron and I glared down.

"I, Nathanial of the Lychnus clan, hereby challenges you, Ronald Weasley to a duel, do you accept?" His arrogant smirk gave me all the answer I needed, "Yes, I accept!" He tried blasting me with a _Lumos Solem_ even as Hermione shouted "NO!", only for them all to be surprised when all it did was make me squint my eyes slightly.

"Tch, MORON! _Hello!_ I'm with you during your day classes!" I cleared half the distance between me and him in a heartbeat.

"I use this, my _natural_ _form_ for _convenience! _But since you clearly won't accept me like this, how about;" I transformed into Sora from KHII "A hero of the light, sent to destroy the minions of darkness?" I began a Strike Raid, and missed all five times, I growled, "Oh? How about," I transformed into Riku from KHI, complete with the Soul Eater "A teen of the light, who fell into the darkness to save one he loved?" I threw several dozen Dark Flames at him, only to be met with a _Protego_, Scowling even further, I decided to kick it up a notch, "OH **YEAH?**" I transformed into Roxas, wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion, "**HOW ABOUT A CHILD, LOST IN THE TWILIGHT?**" I rushed him, swinging both Keyblades at him, only to be blocked continually by a shield Hermione Transfigured for him, a few still hit, leaving bruises on his arm.

It's official, I'm pissed.

Smirking, I decided "Okay, I'll kick it up a notch." Teleporting back, I turned into Edward, clapping my hands, I created rock spikes which Ron narrowly avoided.

As he got up, he began rushing me, At his rate, I had plenty of time to do this.

I transformed into Genis, smirking as Harry's face lost color, while Ron kept charging, I began playing with the kendama, voice full of power, I incanted, **"I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder,"** I smirked as Ron stepped into the runic target circle, as Hermione and Harry called out "RON! GET OUT OF THERE!", but it was too late, I finished, thrusting the kendama in the air, **"INDIGNATION!"**

* * *

><p>How does it end? I'll let you decide that.<p>

Technomancy is divided up into four spells, and two styles.

Style one, Wand-based.

Transformation, you focus on the character intently, while making a large circle in the air with your wand, Success morphs your body into the character, enabling use of their powers, at the cost of having their weaknesses, while your wand transforms into their weapon(s).

Runic, A special rune set that, if applied near the battery compartment of something, not only enables it to work, but it drains the ambient magic out of the air to power it up, cranking it to high enough levels will drain power from spells casted at it, while also making it easily possible for it to explode.

Emergency Casting: Costs roughly half of the amount of magic used for Transformation, but it enables you to use a characters spell without transforming into them first.

Weapon Swap: Mostly intent-based, for a small chunk of magic, lets you turn your wand into a characters weapon, takes more for length and quantity.

Style two: Bloodline(depicted in the story)Still four spells, but Transformation is all a matter of intent, rendering Emergency Casting and Weapon Swap pointless, except in situations where turning into Sephiroth or the like would be overly suspicious.


	3. Challenge 2: Brothers

Base: Naruto  
>Genre: Original<br>Summary: Around the time of the Uchiha Massacre, Sakura turns down Naruto, Naruto decides to get revenge on Sasuke, so he follows him home on the day of the Uchiha Massacre.  
>Naruto winds up being Sasuke's life raft, letting him cling to sanity.<br>Requirements: As much as this could lead to it, NO NARU/SASU!  
>Recommendations: Read the below.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was mad, Sasuke drew the attention of Sakura away from him, AGAIN!<br>And this time, it looked like she was going to say yes to his date request.  
>So, Naruto decides to get back at him the way he knows best.<p>

Pranking.

...But it's pretty hard to prank your target if you don't know where it lives, eh?  
>So, he follows Sasuke home to the Uchiha district... what he finds scares him.<br>His first clue to get the hell away from there should've been the scent of blood in the air.  
>The second should've been when Sasuke looked horrified when he entered the Uchiha District.<br>Naruto decides to drop the revenge idea, and see what's wrong.  
>He see's a taller, older Sasuke lookalike staring into Sasuke's eyes.<br>Sasuke screamed, and kept screaming while staring into space, even after the lookalike left.  
>It was at this point, Naruto comes out.<br>Naruto feels sorry for Sasuke(having seen the corpses of the Uchiha clan), and goes over to try to comfort him.  
>As Naruto tries calming him down, Sasuke stops screaming, and starts sobbing.<br>Clutching onto Naruto like a liferaft, Sasuke sobbed into his shoulder.  
>Naruto held Sasuke in a hug, waiting for him to calm down.<br>Then come the ANBU and the Hokage.  
>The Hokage tries to get Naruto to leave, but Sasuke won't let him.<br>The ANBU squad had to take them both to the hospital, where Sasuke was treated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.  
>They couldn't separate the duo, no matter how hard they tried.<br>If Naruto slept in another room, Sasuke would wake up screaming.  
>The Nightmares always stopped when Naruto enters the room.<br>Somehow, everything would be all right.

-

Simply put, Sasuke was an emotional wreck after the Tsukoyomi, Naruto came out, and gave Sasuke something to stabilize himself with, like a security blanket.  
>Sasuke would act really brotherly and protective to Naruto, a feeling they share for each other, to the point of disregarding his brother's path for revenge.<br>"Why kill your best friend, when you can work with him instead?"  
>Naruto would feel responsible for Sasuke, even to the point of offering Sasuke to live with him.<br>Sasuke accepts for a while, and then decides to face his ghosts and try living in the Uchiha district.  
>Two steps.<br>Two steps in, and he broke down crying.  
>The next day, he tried again, making it three steps in.<br>Four the next day, ten the day after that.  
>Eventually, he manages to heal enough to stay in the Uchiha District, with Naruto by his side.<p>

* * *

><p>This event winds up upping the teamwork between the duo, and Sasuke sharing the Katon: Gokyakuu no Jutsu with Naruto, and Naruto sharing Kage Bunshin no Jutsu with Sasuke, under the stipulation that he not use it much.<p> 


	4. Challenge 3: Ritual

Base: Harry Potter  
>Genre: Original<br>Summary: Something causes Harry to die slowly(bleeding out, as seen below, or other things), and in his last moments, he grants literally everything to X Person through an old ritual.  
>In the example, I used Hermione(Big fan of HPHG).  
>After a while, X Person learns to swap between the Natural Form, Original Form, and Harry Form.<br>Requirements: YOU CAN'T USE DRACO OR SNAPE!  
>Nor any 'Dark' character either.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry licked his lips, and said "I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Houses of Potter and" he gasped "Black, Grant unto thee, Hermione Ann Granger, all my worldly possessions; Money," he gasped again, stating something while bleeding to death was difficult, after all, "Privileges, Heir status," this time Hermione gasped, the only way to hand over the reins of heirdom was to…"My Wand, My pet Hedwig, and most importantly" he rasped the last part "My Magic, do you accept?" tears filling Hermione's eyes, she nodded, and muttered "I accept." Harry smiled, and with his dying breath, he chanted <strong><em>"So mote it be."<em>**  
>What happened afterwards made Hermione go to tears, as Harry's pulse faded away, a little white orb floated out of his mouth, in a moment, the white orb separated into a green, and blue one, the blue one floated into the air and vanished, while the green one flew into Hermione, who glowed briefly, and with a shout of pain, she realized that she was transforming slightly, her right eye burned as it turned Avada Kedavra green, her forehead ached as a lightning bolt scar appeared, her mouth ached as her large front teeth shrunk down a bit, her scalp hurt as her normally bushy hair became normal, if not slightly unruly, and several thousand strands of hair changed from red to black.<br>As she passed out, she could have sworn she saw Hedwig fly towards her.  
>That day, Harry Potter died.<br>That day, Hermione Ann Granger died, and was reborn Hermione Ann Granger-Black-Potter 


	5. Challenge 4: Treasure Hunter

Base: Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon  
>Secondary: Naruto<br>Genre: Dimensional Tear  
>Summary: (See Below)<br>Requirements: No Naru/Sasu, Cid/Naru, nor any other slash pairings you can come up with.  
>(Word of warning, this plot was made with limited knowledge of FFF:CC)<p>

* * *

><p>After the Valley of the End(which ended in a typical Dimensional Tear fashion, check addendum for summary of it.), Naruto woke up, he noticed something…off.<br>He was turned into a giant chicken-thing!  
>-Naruto Future summary-<br>After getting his act together, Naruto relearns walking, and meets up with Cid, the prospect of adventure, and the globe-trekking sounded like a great way to get his bearings, and, hopefully, locate Sasuke.

After the Valley of the End, Sasuke woke up, he noticed quite a few things off, for one, he was SHORT!  
>Another things was that the evil voice promising power was out of his head, along with the source of power on his shoulder.<br>Then, he realized, he was some sort of large bird.  
>Oh well.<br>After learning walking again, he heads to a nearby town.  
>-Future Summary-<br>Sasuke meets up with Irma, who is on a quest for the Timeless Power.  
>The gears in Sasuke's head start turning, Timeless Power, unless whoever named it had a habit of naming things opposite of what they are, is a really powerful relic, a relic he might use to defeat Itachi!<br>And so, he tags along.

* * *

><p>Plot Additions:<br>Naruto = Chocobo.  
>Sasuke = Vlog.<br>'Vlog' gets affected by The Bell, and when the kid goes inside his head, Naruto actually fights off the trauma caused by the Uchiha Massacre, which, in turn, causes Sasuke to rethink his whole life, gradually.  
>He comes out the thing massively better.<p>

Once Naruto unlocks Job Change, he also unlocks the Ninja class, which returns to him his Chakra, and the ability to speak English.

Once it is all over, Irma, Sasuke, Naruto, and Cid all head to Naruto and Sasuke's world on the Timeless Power Airship, Irma and Cid with the intent of treasure hunting in a new world, Naruto and Sasuke so they can go home.  
>They also wind up changing back mid-transit, and find that, even thought they were gone for three years, hardly a day passed in Konoha.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade downed another bottle of Sake, the top-notch ANBU tracking unit failed to locate Naruto and Sasuke.<br>Sakura locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since she heard Naruto went missing.  
>Hinata had to be detained for seriously wounding several dozen people who began celebrating.<br>She was about to get another bottle, when Shizune burst into the room.  
>"Tsunade-sama! Unknown forces on the horizon!" Eyes bursting open, she got up.<br>"Explain!" nodding, Shizune proceeded to say "No one knows, but one second, there was a large burst of odd-natured chakra, upon investigating it's source, we saw-" She glanced out the window, and saw something barreling towards the Hokage Tower. "THAT!" following Shizune's finger, Tsunade saw a large… ship, flying towards the Hokage's Tower, suddenly, it slowed down, and began doing something.  
>Tsunade blinked.<br>"Tsunade-sama?"  
>"What…are they doing?"<br>"They…appear to be raising flags."  
>And, they were, first, a white and red fan shape on a blue background, <em>'The Uchiha Crest? The hell?'<em>  
>Then, the flag that followed caused a great amount of cheer.<br>It was a steaming bowl of ramen on an orange background.  
>Tsunade gasped in shock, only one person would love Ramen enough to make a flag out of it.<br>Picking up her red phone, Tsunade yelled "GET SAKURA! NARUTO'S BACK!"

* * *

><p>Addendum - Dimensional Tear:<br>The Dimensional Tear Crossover subgenre is pretty simple, when Naruto and Sasuke's attacks collide in The Valley of the End, the energy generated is so great, it tears a hole in the boundaries between dimensions, sending them to X Universe.


	6. Challenge 5: Digital Copy

Original: Digimon  
>Genre: Original<br>Summary: The Original Cast(Tai, Mimi, Matt, TK, Kairi, Joe, and Izzy) keep getting their brains put into new forms at the end of each season.  
>Requirements: No slash. Ever. If you make a pairing, and in the new season they occupy a different gendered body, they will break up for the duration of the season due to awkwardness.<br>Don't skip a season, I don't give a damn if you hate Frontier, DO IT! Feel free to add comments about how "bass-ackwards" it feels compared to normal.

* * *

><p>Tai blinked.<br>'What the-'  
>'Why do I still have goggles? I gave mine to Davis.'<br>'And WHY AM I SO SHORT?'  
>Then he got a brief headache, as memories that weren't his flooded in, his name was Takato, he goes to Middle School.<br>He has a friend in Henry.  
>He was a big fan of Digimon.<br>His parents worked in a bakery downstairs.  
>Right now he should be in bed, but he had to double check his sketch for a new Digimon.<br>Glancing down, there was the sketch, it was a little crude, but it was decent, reminded him of Agumon.  
>Then, part of the original personality kicked in, he grabbed it, and slid it down a card slot on a Digivice(The heck?), it got stuck part-way through.<br>Growling in agitation, Takato…no, Tai plopped down on his bed, and tried sorting his thoughts.  
>Little did he know, his friends were doing the same, and were in similar situations.<br>Joe took over Kenta's body.  
>Matt took over Rika's.<br>Kairi took over Jeri's.  
>Izzy took over Henry's.<br>Mimi took over Suzie's.  
>And TK took over Kazu's.<p>

* * *

><p>I…Honestly wasn't feeling up to writing all the reactions, but Summarized is:<br>Joe: "What the?"  
>Matt: "ACK!"<br>Kairi: "Where am I? Ooh! Puppy puppet! Arf!"  
>Izzy: "What the heck?"<br>Mimi: "What twa… Hwy do I townd wike I'm twhee?"  
>TK: "The heck?"<br>Again, I wasn't up to writing this.  
>Feel free to change that.<br>I tried fitting them in with whomever they matched the most with from Season 1.  
>Tai being the lead, Izzy being the tech kid, etc.<br>Matt = Rika because they fit the same detail, Calm, Calculating, and Cold(except to a select few)…And because I wanted atleast one gender bent person this season.  
>FYI, Mimi became Suzie because, when she was first introduced, she was the Joke Character of the group, who's credentials were limited to "Standing there and looking cute", "Running Away", and "Hiding", with the occasional "Fight to save skin" thrown in.<br>She got much better later, though.


End file.
